First Meeting
by Macs864
Summary: Mac meets a new red head


It had been a relatively rough week so far for Ava Marie Stuart she was running let yet again her alarm clock did not go off after she had set it*she frowns* as she grabs a quick shower applying some light makeup as she grabs her camera case as she rushes out the door as she remembers she hasn't had breakfast and someone with her condition it is not good to skip breakfast so she decides to go into the coffee shoppe she passes everyday on her way tot he photo shoot she had been working on for Elle. As she walks towards the shoppe she sees the man shes vaguely familiar with as Detective Mac. B. Taylor slow his jog as he goes into the coffee shoppe. she smiles softly as she remembers his wife Claire as she walks in seeing only the waitress and two other patrons besides Det. Taylor. she smiles at the waitress Amy as she places her order for coffee black no sugar and a blueberry muffin as she glances to her right she spies Det. Taylor as she walks over to him she gently touches his arm as he is engrossed in the paper and his coffee. As i feel her touch my arm i look up at see a very beautiful red haired woman looking at me. yes can i help you? Ava smiles at him your wife was Claire Taylor? Mac smiles softly yet sadly at her yes she was. Ava smiles softly I used to work with her on the Chronicle as her photographer Mac smiles but then i suddenly become alert as i grab Ava's hand don't be alarmed miss just do as i say there is a man with a gun in here. Ava nods softly at him then Det. Taylor yanks me to the floor and safety as the man yells that he was robbing the place as Det. Taylor starts talking to the man. Hes asking him to put down the gun that he didn't want to do this. The man argues then another man stands up pulling a gun as bullets start flying i try to scramble for come cover. Mac looks back seeing you go for cover i see Amy the waitress take one shot to the upper left chest. As i make my way to here the other guy who had pulled a gun and fired at the assailant was dead and the suspects gone. I take off my jacket holding it over Amy's wound as i call out for someone to dial 911 . Ava i get up seeing Det. Taylor trying to stop the bleeding on Amy's wound i grab my cell and call 911 for help and tell them what happened. Mac i watch the red haired photographer call in for help. as i hold pressure on Amy's wound i ask her where is the bus we need it now. Ava i look at him its on its way i tell him as i go and raise Amy's legs and cover her lower half with my lightweight jacket i had on to keep her from going into shock. As the medic arrive i watch them take Amy out and check you out as they come over and check me out I tell them that i am fine. Mac I look over and sighing in relief as i notice the red haired woman seeing that she is okay as i start to relay details to Don Flack as the rest of my team arrives I notice Lindsay Messer goes over and gets her statement as i get caught up in the work on this crime scene i am involved in i forget about the red haired woman as i go about giving my statement to Flack and Stella Bonesera . Ava i smiles softly as i give my statement to the woman named Lindsay Messer as i tell her what had happened inside the coffee shoppe after she takes my statement she tells me not to leave NYC and i say no i wont be I've got tons of work here and she gives me her card as i hand her one of mine as i notice shes got a camera which reminds me i need mine so i tell her and she says no i cant i then say i will need my medical kit from it please i have to have it because i am a diabetic and need it. She nods and brings me the camera bag after she documents it and says if they need it she will call me. I nod softly as i turn looking at Det. Mac B Taylor one last time before i quietly slip away I think of how lucky Claire was to have him.

Mac after a while i walk over to Lindsay asking about the red haired woman and she tells me she left a long time I left and went about my day getting to the Elle shoot late but they know why and are willing to work with me since what had happened as the day wears on i finish the shoot and head home for the day to relax and unwind and work on these photos as i head home i unlock the door and go inside and go fix my i head to the lab after the scene and goes to my office as i grab the suit i keep there and changing into it knowing my clothes are part of the crime scene i give them to Adam and Danny and go back to my office as i smile softly thinking about the red haired woman from today she said her name was Ava but that is all i can remember. I call and ask Lindsay does she have the red haired womans name and she comes to my office bringing me her card with all the info on it. I take the card reading it i see that she is a free lance photographer. I smile softly as i think about Claire and her writing for the chronicle . As Stella comes to my door knocking and bringing in some evidence reports for me i take them thanking her as we talk for a few minutes about my wedding ring i tell her i just don't feel like taking it off. She leaves as i go about my work before heading back home to an empty apartment that night. A few days later Ava i am free for the day and start to go look for a new place to live since this bastard Dobson come into my life i am hoping he will eventually get bored and leave me alone as i get up and get a shower and apply a little bit of make up before heading out for a walk taking only my small camera bag making sure i have my diabetic kit just in case i head out and lock my door. Mac i get up and decides to forgo the normal morning run settling instead for an after work run i shower and get dressed grab my briefcase and head downstairs to the area where i had parked the Avalanche as i get in and decide to stop off at the coffee shoppe to see if it is open for some breakfast as i drive there in under fifteen minutes i park nearby and get out grabbing my briefcase to go over some case files. I go inside get a table order coffee and scrambled eggs and bacon and toast and coffee as i open my briefcase and taking out a case file i was working on i start to reread decides to walk and see if the coffee shoppe is back open yet i need breakfast anyways so i walk in that direction as i get there i go inside order coffee and a blueberry muffin i start to sit at the counter and i glance around seeing Det. Taylor seated at a table i approach him Det. Taylor? Mac i look up as i hear a slightly familiar voice call my name as i do i know i am frustrated so i reply Yes? who's asking? As i look up i see her the red haired woman I slowly smile "well we meet again Mrs. Stuart" Ava its Miss Stuart I'm not married. Mac looks at her and nods smiling softly at her. so how are you doing? he asks her. Ava smiles softly i am doing fine thanks to you . Mac just doing my job Miss. Stuart. Ava smiles please call me Ava everyone else does. Mac smiles softly only if you call me Mac. Ava smiles softly of course. Mac so I see you survived the other day just fine? Ava I smile softly yes i did thanks to you and your quick thinking. As my cell phone goes off signaling a text message, excuse me Mac i say as i take it out to read it. Mac of course smiling as i sip my orangejuice. Ava i take my cell out and look in horror at it as i see the message is from that man Dobson who has been stalking me saying he wants to meet me and he proceeds to tell me what he wants to do with me. Mac i see the look on Avas face. is something wrong ? Ava i sigh softly yes there is i am being stalked by some deranged man named Clay Dobson. Mac What? Clay Dobson i look shocked as she mentions the name of the man i have been hunting nw for at least a few months. Ava yes hes bought my apartment building. Mac Ava please sit down you look a little pale are you sure that you are alright? Ava yes its just hes been following me for weeks now since he bought my building. Mac nods Dobson's company bought your apartment building? Ava I nod softly yes and ever since that first day after the sale finalized that man has been hounding me and bothering me he has even let himself into my apartment i think i always find little tokens of affection i suppose some people would call it. Mac nods, like what sort of gifts is he leaving you? Ava looks at him and blushes softly personal gifts a little to personal if you ask me. Mac nods I see. Ava mainly he leave underwear and womens linerige for me saying its for when we can be together. I dont want to be with this creep he just makes me feel so uncomfortable to be around him. Mac with good reason if he is doing things like this. Ava nods yes im looking for a new place to live and so far i am coming up with nothing I have to the end of april but still i want out of there now and away from him. Mac well I might be of help there since i have a friend who is interested in selling his apartment. Ava really? Mac sure I can call him if you'd like and maybe you two could arrange a day for him to show you the place? Ava that would be great . Mac of course as i take my cell out calling my friend James whos has been trying to seel his place as it is furnished. Ava i sigh softly as i sit down and Mandy brings over my coffee and the blueberry muccin I nod my thanks as i watch talk with yout friend i sigh tiredly as i go about eating my muffin hoping it will make me feel better. Mac I hang up with James well he said he would be delighted to show it to you in a little bit in about a couple of hours. Ava nods softly thank you. mac Blueberry muffin i see? She nods yes i love them would you liek some? Mac ah nod wouldnt be a good idea Ava frowns softly and why is that? Mac looks at her softly Im allergic to blue berries Ava nods in understanding oh them we wouldnt want that now would we? Mac smiles softly no I'd like the time off i'd get but not the why. She nods you dont take much time off do you? he smiles sadly no i dont no reason why. Ava smiles softly you mean your wife doesnt minf? Mac there is no wife or girlfriend there had been but sadly she decided to return to her homeland of England Ava nos softly Im sorry i thought you were married again looks at his hand and the wedding band . Mac sighs softly no I just couldnt bring myself to take it off as i look at her seeing the engagement ring on the chain around her neck Im sure your fellow must be worried about you since the other day? Ava i sigh softly as i finger Kevins ring around my neck oh this? Mac nods softly yes that Ava smiles sadly no I lost kevin in 9/11 i just couldnt bear to part with the ring i loved him to much. I look at him sadly we were suppossed to be married on sept 14th i lost him forever i just could never take it off of me. Mac nods softly as i touch Claires wedding band on my hand I know the feeling. she nods well I'd better go im sure you have a busy day ahead of you mac nods not to much. Ava nods softly as i grab the back of the chiar suddenly getting dizzy as my blood sugar drops. mac i stan dquickly grabbing her arm AVa? whats wrong? your as pale as a ghost . She looks at him then faints dead away in his arms . mac i catch her as i lay her in the both ever so gently as i spy the medical bracelt on her arm i read it seeing that she is diabetic i search her bag finding a kit i take her blood sugar seeing its low i manage to find one of those little glucose paste tubes in her bag as i sit her up putting some in her mouth . com eon Ava you need this i know you dont want it but take some. Ava i feel my finger being pricked and then i taste the cherry flavored paste being put in my mouth as i start to swallow it i feel my sugar go back up i slowly open my eyes as i see mac holding me in his arms. Mac i look into her emerald green eyes hey come on thats it come one Ava look at me. Ava i look at him and sigh softly as Many places some juice nearby because its happend there before mac takes the juice as i get Ava to drink some. Ava i blink looking at him Mac? I look at her yes? mac im sorry i fainted dint i? He nods softly yes you did . Ava nods softly as i see my kit laying on the table as i look at him softly you took .Mac nods yes i did it was way low but your fine now i can see


End file.
